Dino Charge: Out Of Thin Air
by IAmForReal
Summary: "I think everything that's happened since I wore the spandex has been coming of thin air. And then slapping me in the face." The Dino Charge team stop at a local restaurant in the middle of a mission. Koda gains a bit of his memory that's been lost, soda gets spilled, and the rangers get a breakthrough.


_The rangers have been left a "hint" by their mentor Kiera to help lead them to their zords. The hints they talk about is as follows:_

**_"Your zords are the model of a team. They always stick together, and are always at each other's side. Even if they're separated from the rest of the world, they know that they should fight together."_**

* * *

><p>"Why did I not expect this?" Chase asked as he gazed around the restaurant the team was sitting in. Having barely invested themselves in their mission, Tyler and Shelby had complained of their hunger once reaching the more urban part of the island. When Koda agreed, he and Riley were pushed into the nearest cafe.<p>

"Food," Shelby said.

Chase sighed and slapped the back of Riley's head. "Come on Greenie. We'll order for them." With a muttering green ranger in tow, Chase walked up to the counter. It was just Tyler, Shelby, and Koda at the table.

Tyler smiled at Koda. "Seems like you like the island."

Koda nodded. "It reminds me of home for some reason. Lots of wildlife. But there were more boulders and big rocks at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we used them to build our houses," Koda explained. Then his face fell blank, and lit up right after. "Constructor."

"What?"

"Constructor. That's what I did back home. And I...constructors built houses! I assembled houses with the boulders!"

Koda's voice tingled with excitement, a genuine smile plastered onto his face. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder. "Koda, that's great!"

"Now I have energy," the blue ranger nodded. "Let's go get those zords."

"Speaking of zords," Tyler snapped and moved over to Shelby. "How did you get your zord anyway? Because I have no idea how I got mine."

"Sorry, Ty..." Shelby replied sheepishly. "I was just fighting off the Viviks and it kind of...appeared."

"Out of thin air?"

"Basically. I think everything that's happened since I wore the spandex has been coming of thin air. And then slapping me in the face."

"Good to know."

"Drinks for everyone, courtesy of your favorite Kiwi..." Chase announced as he set a tray of tall glasses on the table. First, he set a dark gold colored liquid in front of Koda. "Try it. Ginger Ale."

"Why would you start him off with Ginger Ale?" Tyler asked, almost horrifically, as he grabbed his own Dr. Pepper. "Your first soda should be Coca Cola."

"Says who?" Riley said.

Chase slid over next to Shelby, just as Koda coughed hard. Tyler was pounding his back while Chase handed him some napkins. Koda made a crinkled expression and pushed the soda away from him.

"Told you," Tyler said to Chase who rolled his eyes in response. "So what about Kiera's 'clues' Riley Genius Griffin?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the one who knew they were clues," Shelby replied in red's defense.

Riley set down his glass. "I feel like the hints are so vague, yet so obvious."

Chase snorted. "How poetic."

Riley glared at him. "Do you always have some snide remark to say?"

"You just seem fun to mess with," the black ranger laughed as he took a sip of his Fanta.

Shelby mumbled to herself before breaking through. "Even if their away from the world? Oh!" Her hand raised in victory, and at the same time met contact with Chase's glass. The glass tipped back and spilled onto Chase's face and shirt.

As Shelby gaped with a small smile, Riley burst out into laughter. Koda passed the napkins back to Chase while Tyler snickered at the black ranger too. Chase rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"Listen! Away from the world?" Shelby said. "They'll probably be farthest away from the city, or on the coast of the island!"

"Always side by side..." Tyler repeated. His eyes suddenly lit up, and his hands went flying all the way over to Riley's glass. Now, Riley's lemonade ran down the side of his face and stained his green shirt. Tyler began sputtering apologies to the green ranger, who only looked towards Chase's shaking head.

"Karma," was all that the black ranger told him.

Koda took in the sight before him, two of his ranger teammates caked in drinks. He only felt obliged to take back his Ginger Ale, and promptly pour some of it onto his face and shirt as well. He didn't know why, but Shelby's mouth was open, Tyler was laughing, and Riley and Chase were just confused.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked him.

Tyler laughed. "That's teamwork right there."


End file.
